Kisses
by Anne Garbo
Summary: Dimulai dari ciuman pertama hingga yang terakhir


↗**Anne Garbo**

→**Kisses**

**Disclaimer :****Kuroko no Basuke**milik **Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Warning :** peringatan warna warni ada disini. Tapi yang paling saya ingatkan adalah

Saat anda menemukan ranjau typo, dimohon agar jangan diinjak

1\. Ciuman pertama mereka terasa begitu sakit.

Saat itu di dalam keramaian lorong pasca perlombaan _wintercup_, Furihata dan member Seirin lainnya masih terkena _euphoria_. Mengobrol sambil berjalan. Tak melihat jalan depan karena asik berbincang.

Tetapi Furihata menyadari ada seseorang di depannya - yang sepertinya juga tidak fokus pada jalan di depannya. Mereka hampir bertabrakan. Furihata cepat-cepat mengerem kakinya kemudian menyadari bahwa Akashi Seijuuro lah yang berada di depannya.

Akashi juga berhenti. Mereka saling tatap dalam beberapa detik. Hingga Kagami tak sengaja mendorong Furihata - yang saat itu masih asik mengobrol dengan Kawahara dan tak memperhatikan Furihata yang tiba-tiba berhenti.

Furihata dan Akashi jatuh bersamaan. Wajah mereka saling bertabrakan. Bibir Furihata jatuh di sudut bibir Akashi.

Furihata buru-buru berdiri. Wajahnya merah karena malu. Kagami dan yang lainnya menanyakan kabar mereka, tapi tidak dijawab oleh keduanya.

Furihata mengerangkan kata maaf dari mulutnya yang tertutup punggung tangan yang tak lama dibalas oleh Seijuuro dengan kata 'tidak apa-apa' sambil berusaha berdiri.

Diam sebentar untuk menatap Furihata yang semakin menunduk dalam, Akashi dapat melihat warna merah di ujung telinga si brunet. Kemudian pergi tanpa kata karena tak tau harus mengucapkan apa.

Ciuman pertama bagi Furihata. Rasanya sakit. Giginya yang tertutup bibir itu bertabrakan dengan rahang atas milik Akashi. Giginya seperti mau patah. Malunya seperti ingin menghilang entah kemana. Dan tak bisa dilupakan karena.. yah.. mau bagaimana lagi, itu kan ciuman pertamanya.  
.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

2\. Ciuman kedua mereka itu seperti peralihan dari musim dingin ke musim semi.

Saat itu Akashi sebagai perwakilan dari Rakuzan mendatangi tim Seirin yang sedang latihan.

Furihata tidak tau perihal apa yang membuat Akashi datang ke tempat ini. Ia hanya berdiri di barisan belakang sambil memegang bola basket, sedangkan para tokoh utama mengobrol di depan pintu sana.

Ya.. karena bagi Furihata, ia hanyalah karakter figuran dalam drama perbasketan ini.

Tak lama pelatih kembali kepada mereka, memerintahkan agar meneruskan latihan yang sempat terhenti. Furihata dan yang lainnya dan oh, jangan lupa adik-adik kelas mereka mengikuti instruksi tersebut.

Selagi mereka melanjutkan latihan, para tokoh utama masih asik mengobrol.

Sepuluh menit waktu yang diberikan oleh pelatih untuk beristirahat. Furihata meminta izin untuk mengisi air karena minuman telah ditenggaknya habis.

Furihata berjalan keluar dan tak menyadari sepasang mata merah mengikutinya dari belakang. Begitu sampai di keran air, barulah Furihata sadar dari bayangan yang terlihat di lantai hasil dari membelakangi matahari.

Akashi bertanya beberapa pertanyaan yang Furihata jawab seadanya. Karena mungkin ia masih gugup di hadapan orang ini. Mungkin juga karena insiden masa lalu yang masih membuatnya trauma. Tapi dari pertanyaan yang Akashi angkat, Furihata mulai menyadari bahwa Akashi sedang berusaha akrab dengannya.

Hingga sebuah pertanyaan dari Akashi yang seolah membuka kotak hitam yang Furihata simpan jauh-jauh dari ruang otaknya.

"Apakah yang waktu itu adalah ciuman pertamamu?"

Furihata mundur selangkah dan mendapati dirinya menyandar pada westafel. Jangan tanyakan bagaimana bentuk wajah Furihata saat ini, karena dia sama sekali tak ingin tau bagaimana ekspresinya sendiri

"I-itu bukan ciuman pertamaku." Lalu jeda. Furihata mengintip ke wajah Akashi sebelum akhirnya kembali melihat entah kemana saja asal bukan Akashi. "Ya-yang waktu itu bukan ciuman, bukan? Hanya kecelakaan. Jadi itu bu-bukan ciuman pertamaku."

Tak sampai dalam hitungan menit, Akashi melangkah maju ke depan. Tak sampai dalam hitungan menit, ia menarik tangan Furihata, menangkap belakang kepala si brunet dengan tangan lainnya, lalu memiringkan wajahnya.

Sebuah kecupan singkat ia berikan.

Furihata membeku di tempat. Otak dan seluruh tubuhnya serasa mati. Dan begitu ia mencerna pada apa yang terjadi, tubuhnya jatuh terduduk di lantai.

Furihata bertanya apa dan kenapa si merah itu lakukan padanya.

Akashi menjawab, "Tapi sayangnya kecelakaan waktu itu kuanggap sebagai ciuman pertamaku. Dan rasanya tidak adil jika hanya aku, jadi kuberikan ciuman tadi sebagai ciuman pertamamu." Nafas Furihata terasa sesak.

"Dengan begini kita impas." ucap Akashi lalu pergi meninggalkan Furihata yang masi terduduk di ubin.

Membutuhkan waktu tak sebentar dan penguatan batin yang banyak bagi Furihata untuk kembali ke tempat mereka semula latihan. Namun saat ia mengintip dari pintu dan sosok yang ingin ia hindari tidak ada dalam jarak pandangan, Furihata menghela nafas lega.

Kali ini butuh berapa banyak waktu agar insiden tadi benar-benar dilupakan olehnya?

Ciuman kedua mereka seperti peralihan musim dingin ke semi. Masih begitu dingin, butuh adaptasi, tapi kuncup-kuncup bunga mulai bermunculan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

3\. Ciuman ketiga dan keempat mereka serasa seperti kembang api.

Seharusnya Furihata tau bahwa kedatangan Akashi tidak mungkin tak beralasan. Inilah buktinya saat ia duduk di bangku cadangan, dengan kaos putih khas yang biasa ia pakai untuk latihan. Furihata menonton latih tanding antara Rakuzan dan Seirin.

Kejadian ini beberapa belas minggu setelah kejadian di depan westafel keran. Rakuzan datang jauh-jauh dari Kyoto ke Tokyo untuk latih tanding dengan juara nasional saat ini. Tentu saja itu alasan 'terjelas' kenapa Akashi datang tempo lalu, kemudian mengobrol dengan para tokoh utama. Tentu saja bukan untuk membalaskan kejadian diantara mereka, antara Furihata dengan Akashi.

Lalu hal terbodoh bagi Furihata saat ini adalah bahwa ia masih belum bisa melupakan kejadian tersebut. Insiden itu - bagi Furihata kejadian itu adalah insiden - seperti sudah ia simpan ke dalam kotak, namun kotaknya tak mau tertutup. Tertutup saja tidak bisa, bagaimana bisa diletakkan di pojokan gelap di sisa memori kepalanya.

Bunyi peluit menyadarkan Furihata dari lamunannya. Tepukan di pundaknya membuat Furihata mengangkat wajah. Saat pelatih menginstruksikan Furihata agar turun ke lapangan, wajah Furihata memucat. Ia ingin lari sejauh-jauhnya kalau bisa.

Furihata berusaha.. sangat berusaha menghindari makhluk yang bernama Akashi. Melihat gambar wajahnya di majalah basket, bahkan mendengar teman-temannya menyebut nama itu saja Furihata tidak mau.

Karena sedikit saja _hint_ mengenai si rambut magenta, kejadian itu langsung muncul di kepala Furihata seperti notifikasi pesan masuk. Langsung '_pop up_'. Karena saat ingatan itu kembali, Furihata merasa aneh. Merasa tidak suka. Tapi juga bukan benci.

Jika pertandingan pertama melawan Akashi, Furihata terjatuh, maka pertandingan kali ini Furihata menabrak teman satu timnya sendiri.

Permainan Furihata yang konyol serta jelas ketara ia menghindari Akashi. Furihata selalu mundur saat Akashi maju, bahkan tak bisa '_marking_' Akashi dan membiarkannya lewat dengan mudah. Tak sampai enam menit pelatih langsung mengeluarkannya dari arena.

Saat istirahat bagi kedua tim, Furihata memanfaatkannya untuk merangkak ke luar gym diam-diam. Kali ini Furihata tidak pergi ke keran air yang tak jauh dari tempat merela latihan. Tidak. Dalam beberapa belas minggu ini, tempat itu juga menjadi salah satu hal yang ia hindari. Lalu bagai _deja vu_, ia tak sadar sepasang mata merah mengikutinya dari belakang.

Kali ini Furihata memutuskan untuk langsung pergi ke toilet saja. Ia berfikir mungkin bersembunyi disini sampai latih tanding selesai dengan memberikan alasan bahwa ia mengalami diare pun tak masalah.

Akashi menegur saat Furihata hendak meraih kenop pintu. Tubuh Furihata refleks berbalik. Lalu Akashi mengucapkan pertanyaan retoris tentang Furihata yang menghindarinya dan permainannya yang buruk. Furihata menunduk. Kakinya bergeser ke samping perlahan seolah sedang mencari jalan keluar.

"Apa karena ciuman itu?" Akashi menebak. Furihata memebelalakkan mata. Meski jika Furihata kembali tak berbicara, wajah itu sudah memberikan jawaban untuknya.

"Ti-tidak!"

Furihata berbohong, dan Akashi tau itu. "Kamu tidak perlu berbohong."

Furihata menengok ke samping, menghindari tatapan selidik dari Akashi. "Tidak!"

Akashi maju selangkah, bukan bermaksud menakuti. Hanya ingin berusaha meyakinkan. "Dengar, aku mengerti keadaanmu. Banyak orang mengatakan bahwa ciuman pertama cukup sakral karena seperti pintu yang membuka dunia baru dan meninggalkan sifat polosmu. Dan semua orang pasti tak bisa melupakan ciuman pertama mereka. Termasuk aku."

Kembali Furihata refleks menengok. Matanya menangkat wajah Akashi yang datar seolah ini pembicaraan biasa.

"Aku memang tak mungkin bisa lupa. Tapi disinilah aku sekarang, beramah tamah denganmu. Disanalah aku tadi, serius bertanding melawanmu."

Furihata masih diam dan Akashi kembali maju selangkah. "Jangan biarkan sebuah kejadian mengganggu aktifitasmu, Furihata Kouki."

Furihata mencerna baik-baik kalimat yang terakhir Akashi ucapkan tadi. Mengulang kalimat itu beberapa kali di kepalanya. Bagi Furihata, ucapan Akashi tadi adalah benar.

Furihata menghela nafas. Akhirnya bersuara, "Kau benar." Kembali menghela nafas sebelum melanjutkan. "Kau memang benar. Tak seharusnya aku menghindarimu. Hanya karena tak ingin kejadian itu muncul kembali di kepalaku, aku jadi menghindari semua hint tentangmu."

Lalu Furihata terkekeh. "Aku bahkan tak pernah mendekati keran itu lagi. Kau benar, tak seharusnya aku begini."

Saat Akashi sekilas menyebut namanya, disitu Furihata tersadar dengan jarak mereka yang menipis. Akashi tepat di depannya. Satu tangan ditempelkan di pintu di atas kepala Furihata. Furihata sedikit mengangkat wajahnya. Baru sadar jika si merah mungkin bertambah tinggi.

"Bolehkah aku menciummu?" tanya Akashi.

"Kenapa?"

Akashi tak menjawab dan malah memajukan wajahnya. Melihat Furihata yang tak bergerak, ia menyatukan bibir mereka berdua. Hanya sebuah kecupan singkat.

Seijuuro melihat Furihata setelahnya. Mata membola. Pipi bersemu merah. Mulut yang sedikit terbuka. Ekspresi yang sama seperti Akashi menciumnya beberapa minggu lalu. Ekspresi membatu milik Furihata Kouki seperti ini yang sempat membuatnya sulit tidur.

Keinginan untuk mencium datang kembali. Terlebih karena melihat si brunet yang masih dalam keadaan '_hang_'. Akashi memajukan wajahnya. Memberikan ciuman ke-2 hari ini.

Kepala Furihata benar-benar seperti '_over heat_'. Entah karena terlalu banyak berpikir atau karena tak ada yang bisa ia pikirkan. Tubuhnya kaku, dan hanya bagian wajahnya saja yang terasa hangat.

Sentuhan dibibirnya, memberikan sensai aneh di jantungnya. Begitupula di perutnya. Seperti ada kumpulan kupu-kupu yang mengepakkan sayap disana.

Ciuman yang kali ini, bagi Kouki terasa lebih lama dan lebih dalam. Kouki bisa merasakan bedanya saat tekanan bibir itu ada padanya. Juga saat ia bisa merasakan seluruh bagian bibir Akashi menempel padanya.

Mungkin yang lalu itu disebut kecupan, dan yang ini barulah dinamakan ciuman, pikir Furihata.

Saat Akashi melepaskan ciumannya, disitu Furihata baru menyadari bahwa ia telah memejamkan matanya dan tangannya telah meremas kaos olahraga Akashi. Furihata melepaskan genggaman pada kaos tersebut. Dengan mata yang sepenuhnya terbuka kembali memandang apapun selain Akashi.

"Kupikir.. ," Akashi bersuara. "Ciuman ke-2 dan ke-3 tadi bisa membantumu untuk melupakan ciuman yang pertama."

Furihata dengan canggung mengangguk. Meski jika dipikir-pikir, Furihata sendiri tak mengerti mengapa ia melakukan itu.

Akashi meninggalkannya lebih dulu sama seperti kejadian tempo lalu. Furihata mencengram kaos seragamnya. Berusaha menyingkirkan sensasi aneh apapun yang ada padanya.

Ciuman ketiga dan keempat mereka seperti kembang api. Seolah ada yang meletup-letup di badan. Bisa berbahaya untuk jantungnya, tapi tak ada kata keberatan dan justru mereka menyukainya. Seperti langit yang diterangi bunga api, mereka juga seperti ada bunga baru yang mekar. Bercahaya. Gemerlapan.  
.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

4\. Ciuman kelima mereka seperti sepotong kue strawberry

Saat ini sedang berlangsung festival kebudayaan di SMA Seirin. Satu setengah bulan setelah kejadian yang lalu.

Furihata Kouki telah berhasil melupakan insiden di dekat keran air. Dia tidak juga menghindari semua _hint_ tentang Akashi. Tidak.. karena justru Furihata seolah mencarinya.

Furihata sendiri juga tidak begitu mengerti. Setiap yang berhubungan dengan si kepala magenta selalu ingin dicarinya, ingin diraihnya.

Sempat Furihata berpikir bahwa ia sudah gila. Mengingat bahwa hanya dengan mendengar namanya disebut saja sudah membuatnya memalingkan wajah, menajamkan telinga, menahan detakan jantung yang menggila.

Selalu ada rasa ingin menemui Akashi. Bertanya banyak hal yang sekiranya apakah Akashi juga memiliki efek yang sama dengannya. Apakah Akashi tau apa yang sebenarnya telah ia lakukan pada Furihata. Tapi tak Furihata lakukan. Ia pengecut, tentu saja.

Furihata membantu membagikan brosur untuk kelasnya. Memakai telinga hewan berwarna coklat, sewarna dengan rambutnya. Memakai celana kodok selutut yang sudah diberi tambahan ekor di belakangnya. Tak lupa sarung tangan berbentuk telapak hewan berkuku panjang. Saat ini Furihata berkostum manusia serigala untuk mempromosikan rumah hantu buatan kelasnya.

Furihata menghentikan sepasang kekasih yang sedang berjalan. Mempromosikan rumah hantu kelasnya dengan rayuan-rayuan agar pasangan itu tertarik masuk ke sana. Sampai pada akhirnya ujung mata Furihata menangkap sebuah warna magenta.

Warna yang sempat membuatnya gila itu terlihat di kejauhan. Furihata mohon pamit pada pasangan tersebut dengan alasan ada keperluan lain lalu mulai berlari mengejar warna magenta itu.

Sebenarnya Furihata tak begitu berharap Akashi ada disini. Ini Tokyo dan Akashi berada di Kyoto. Konyol rasanya jika Akashi mau datang jauh-jauh kesini hanya untuk mampir ke festival kebudayaan mereka. Furihata tau itu, tapi ia tetap mengejarnya. Karena memang inilah yang ia lakukan setelah satu setengah bulan yang lalu. Mengejar Akashi.

Mulut Furihata terbuka tak percaya saat sosok yang ia kejar benarlah Akashi. Ia sungguh tak menyangka bertemu lagi dengan orang itu. Di saat seperti ini pula.

Tapi tiba-tiba Furihata berhenti. Ia diam. Sebuah pertanyaan besar muncul di kepalanya. Jika ia sudah bertemu dengan Akashi, lalu apa?

Pertanyaan berikutnya muncul. Jika ia bertemu Akashi, apa yang akan ia lakukan? Furihata mau apa? Ia mencari Akashi memangnya untuk apa? Kenapa?

Tidak. Furihata tidak bisa menjawab itu semua. Karena selama ini dia juga tidak mengerti. Dia tau ada yang salah dengan dirinya. Tapi apa? Dia tau bahwa ia ingin mencari Akashi. Tapi untuk apa?

Maka dari itu Furihata mengambil satu langkah mundur. Lalu beberapa langkah lagi sampai akhirnya ia berbalik dan pergi.

Pekerjaan Furihata yang membagikan brosur telah digantikan dengan yang lain. Pakaiannya pun sudah berganti menjadi kemeja dan sekolah biasa. Sarung tangan dan telinganya pun telah ia lepaskan.

Furihata mampir ke _stand crepes_ dan memesan rasa strawberry kemudian memakannya sambil berjalan melihat-lihat keseluruhan festival. Namun saat matanya kembali menangkap sosok magenta, Furihata membalikkan badan.

Kenapa seperti kembali pada saat itu?

"Furihata Kouki." Suara yang tadinya ia cari memanggil namanya. Furihata Kouki menengok. Mendapati Akashi yang sudah berada di belakangnya.

"Apa kabar?" tanya Akashi tau-tau, masih dengan wajah datarnya.

Furihata gelagapan. Memang ia sempat mencari-cari sosok ini. Tapi saat sosok ini di depannya, Furihata merasa gugup. Ia ingin lari.

"Ba-baik.." jawab Furihata. Ia mengambil satu langkah mundur ke belakang. "A-aku ada keperluan.. ja-jadi.. permisi.."

Baru Furihata mengambil dua langkah, tangannya tau-tau ditahan. Furihata tak berbalik, justru menundukkan kepalanya untuk menutupi wajahnya yang tak tau kenapa merona.

"Kamu menghindariku lagi, kan?" Akashi bertanya. Genggamannya menguat. "Kali ini kenapa?"

Tidak! Furihata tidak ingin mendengar suaranya lebih banyak lagi. Ia takut ia bisa gila.

"Furihata Kouki!" panggil Akashi.

Akashi menarik Furihata pergi dari sana karena sepertinya mereka mendadak menjadi pusat perhatian. Furihata Kouki tetap tak bersuara, tetapi tak menolak dibawa pergi.

Akashi membawa masuk Furihata ke ruang UKS saat menyadari ruangan itu kosong. Kemudian melihat Furihata yang tampak kian mengecil karena terus menerus menunduk.

"Aku.." Furihata bersuara. Akashi dapat merasakan tangannya yang gemetar dari genggamannya. "Aku sudah mengikuti kata-katamu waktu itu."

Akashi melepaskan genggamanya dari pergelangan tangan Furihata. Seolah memberikan ruang bagi si brunet untuk kembali bicara.

"Aku sudah tidak memikirkan soal ci-ci-ci.." Furihata menelan ludahnya. "..kejadian waktu itu. Aku juga tidak mempermasalahkan itu semua hingga tak mengganggu kegiatan sehari-hariku. Aku mengikuti semua kata-katamu!"

Furihata mengangkat wajah. Matanya menatap mata Akashi seolah lemah. Seolah menyerah.

"Ta-tapi aku tidak tau. Saat mengetahui Akashi-san ada disini, aku rasanya ingin terus lari." Kemudian kembali menunduk dalam. "Aku tidak tau. Padahal sebelumnya aku selalu mencarimu.. selalu ingin bertemu denganmu." Suara Furihata terdengar semakin lemah. Ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat. Ia merasa kalimatnya begitu kacau. Ia begitu malu.

Sampai Furihata merasakan sentuhan tangan dingin pada kedua pipinya. Furihata mengangkat wajahnya.

Saat coklat kayu manis itu berpapasan dengan sepasang magenta, Akashi berbicara. "Anehnya aku juga sama." Jeda sejenak. "Furihata Kouki, boleh aku menciummu?"

Furihata tidak menjawab melainkan memejamkan matanya. Akashi menangkap itu sebagai jawaban lalu memajukan wajahnya.

Ciuman yang sama dalam dengan ciuman ke-2 tempo hari lalu. Mungkin lebih dalam karena baik Akashi maupun Furihata sama-sama memiringkan wajahnya. Memberikan akses lebih untuk kedua bibir mereka bertemu.

Akashi menatap baik-baik sosok yang sedang ia cium. Mata yang masih terpejam itu, seperti memiliki sesuatu yang dapat menjeratnya. Sama seperti yang Akashi pikirkan sejak ciuman di keran air saat itu. Akashi tak mampu menyingkirkan sosok ini di kepalanya. Otak jeniusnya terus bertanya kenapa dan tak mampu pula menjawab. Akashi ingin mencari jawabannya..

dengan mengenal Furihata Kouki lebih jauh.

Akashi berbisik dikala ciuman itu telah usai. "Ku harap kamu mau mengizinkanku untuk mengenalmu lebih jauh."

Ciuman ke lima mereka seperti sepotong kue strawberry. Rasanya manis dari sentuhan lembutnya dan asam dari sensasi aneh di rongga dada mereka. Satu sendok tak akan cukup. Tapi terlalu banyak juga tak mampu.

Karena itu aku ingin mengenalmu.. perlahan-lahan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

5\. Ciuman keenam mereka terasa seperti tersulut api.

Hubungan antara Furihata dan Akashi semakin akrab. Mereka bertukar nomor pada festival kebudayaan Seirin dan mulai saling menghubngi sejak saat itu.

Dimulai dari mengirim pesan. bertelepon, sampai pernah mereka melakukan _video call _saat Akashi membantu Furihata belajar matematika. Mereka juga sudah beberapa kali bertemu di akhir pekan. Furihata kadang berpikir apakah acara keluarga Akashi memang sering dilaksanakan di Tokyo hingga bisa sekurang-kurangnya sebulan dua kali mereka bisa bertemu.

Seperti pada hari ini. Hari Sabtu, 20 Desember mereka janji untuk bertemu di Tokyo. Akashi bersikeras untuk bertemu pada hari ini, padahal Chrismast Eve masih beberapa hari lagi.

Wajah Furihata memerah. Bukan berarti ia ingin menghabiskan tanggal itu dengan Akashi. Ia tau.. pada umumnya tanggal itu biasa dihabiskan oleh pasangan. Sedangkan ia dan Akashi bukanlah pasangan.

Lalu hubungan mereka ini apa? Furihata berpikir.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara ribut di ruang keluarga. Ibunya memanggil Furihata tunrun ke bawah. Mengatakan bahwa kakaknya telah merasakan kontraksi dan akan segera melahirkan.

Kediaman Furihata diliputi rasa panik. Sang kepala keluarga segera mengeluarkan mobil. Mereka berbondong-bondong masuk ke dalam. Furihata Kouki membantu kakaknya masuk.

Keributan berlanjut sampai rumah sakit. Suster berdatangan. Membawa masuk kakaknya ke ruangan bersalin. Lalu saat pintu tertutup, kecemasan menjangkiti seluruh keluarga Furihata.

Melihat jam yang serasa berdetak lambat saat menunggu orang, Furihata baru ingat bahwa malam nanti ia dan Akashi akan bertemu. Ia meraih ponselnya dan menelpon Akashi.

Saat telepon diangkat di sebrang sana, Furihata langsung memberondong Akashi dengan banyak permintaan maaf. Mengatakan bahwa ia tidak bisa bertemu hari ini karena kakaknya sedang dalam proses persalinan anak pertamanya. Nadanya terdengar panik dan cemas, mungkin efek karena tadi sempat melihat darah di kaki kakaknya.

Akashi mulai bersuara saat Furihata selesai berbicara. Hanya dua kalimat yaitu 'tidak apa-apa' dan 'aku mengerti' yang Akashi ucapkan. Lalu sambungan terputus. Dan kali ini pikiran tentang Akashi lah yang membuat Furihata cemas.

Apakah Akashi marah padanya?

Furihata menghabiskan waktu di rumah sakit dengan pikiran terpecah dua. Yang satu ia khawatir pada keadaan kakaknya, dan yang satu lagi khawatir pada kekecewaan Akashi. Ia ingin menemui Akashi, tapi ia tak sanggup meninggalkan kakaknya. Furihata Kouki dalam dilema.

Sampai nyonya Furihata menegurnya. Mengingatkan Furihata pada janjinya yang Furihata balas bahwa ia telah membatalkannya, jadi tak perlu khawatir. Tapi intuisi seorang ibu mengatakan bahwa ekspresi sedih anaknya ini bukan lagi karena mengkhawatirkan kakaknya, hingga sekali lagi menyuruhnya untuk pergi.

"Tapi bu, dia tak mungkin akan datang. Aku sudah mengatakan untuk membatalkannya."

Nyonya Furihata tersenyum lembut sambil membelai puncak kepala anaknnya, "Temanmu itu dari Kyoto, kan? Mungkin saat kamu menelpon tadi sebenarnya ia sudah dalam perjalanan kesini."

Kalimat yang diucapkan ibunya tadi berhasil meninju kesadaran Furihata. Iya.. mungkin benar tadi jika Akashi sedang dalam perjalanan ke Tokyo, dan Furihata malah meminta untuk membatalkannya?! Rasa bersalah semakin menjangkitinya.

"Ibu.." Furihata menatap ibunya sendu.

"Tak apa kau pergi, Kouki. Biar ibu dan ayah yang anak menjaga kakakmu."

Mendengar itu Furihata mengangguk. Memutar balik badan dan langsung berlari ke luar dari rumah sakit. Ke tempat mereka akan bertemu. Menuju Akashi.

Akashi membeli bunga saat ia sudah sampai ke stasiun kemudian menghentikan taksi. Ia akan pergi menuju rumah sakit dimana kakaknya Kouki melakukan persalinan. Memang disayangkan jika rencana mereka jadi berantakan karena kejadian tak terduga seperti ini. Namun Akashi memakluminya. Ia bukan siapa-siapa Kouki hingga bisa memaksanya untuk lebih memilihnya daripada keluarganya.

Maka dari itu Akashi berniat bertemu Furihata di rumah sakit sambil menjenguk kakaknya. Setidaknya.. di hari ulangtahunnya hari ini, ia masih bisa disamping Furihata.

Namun saat Akashi sampai sana, tidak ada sosok brunet yang dicarinya. Akashi dihampiri oleh seorang wanita paruh baya yang mengingatkannya akan sosok yang dicari. Menyapa wanita itu sopan, memperkenalkan diri, memeberikan bunga yang telah ia beli sambil mengucapkan selamat.

Wanita itu tersenyum, senyum yang benar-benar sama dengan sosok yang ia cari. Kemudian wanita itu menjelaskan bahwa Furhata Kouki telah pergi setengah jam lalu. Pergi ke tempat mereka bertemu. dan mengatakan mungkin masih berada disana.

Akashi mengucapkan terimakasih dan berlari sama cepatnya saat Furihata pergi.

Saat Furihata sampai di muka taman tempat mereka akan bertemu, barulah disaat itu ia menyadri bahwa ia masih memakai pakaian rumah. Berlari membuatnya tak merasakan dingin. Namun ketika ia berhenti, angin bulan Desember menyambut kulit lengannya yang terbuka.

Furihata mengeluarkan ponselnya. Menelpon Akashi untuk menanyakan ia ada dimana. Tapi panggilan pertama tak diangkat. Begitu pula dengan panggilan kedua, ketiga, keempat, sampai keberapa Furihata tidak tau.

Furihata menyandarkan punggungnya ke pohon. Ia merasakan sedih, takut, cemas dan perasan jelek lainnya bersamaan. Akashi pasti kecewa padanya. Akashi pasti marah padanya.

Lalu ada sebuah suara memanggil namanya. Furihata menengok, berharap itu adalah Akashi. Tapi bukan. Suara itu dari seorang wanita, seumuran dengannya. Memiliki rambut sebahu. Menenteng kantung belanjaan di kanan dan kirinya. Wanita itu berjalan maju saat Furihata menengok. Bertanya sambil menyalurkan rasa iba pada keadaan Furihata yang berada di ruang terbuka pada dinginnya senja Desember.

Furihata mengatakan bahwa ia baik-baik saja. Mencoba menjelaskan perihal kenapa ia berada disana yang semula hanya poin-poin kecil hingga menjelaskan seluruh detail kejadian yang ia alami hari ini. Melihat betapa cemas dan kebingungan Furihata saat ini, wanita itu melepaskan syal yang melilit lehernya lalu dipakaikan ke leher Furihata.

Wanita itu juga melepaskan sarung tangannya dan memberikannya pada Furihata sambil menasehatinya dengan omelan-omelan ringan. Mengeluh kenapa Furihata masih saja suka melakukan tindakan gegabah saat panik. Sama seperti beberapa tahun lalu saat Furihata menyatakan perasaan padanya. Waktu itu wanita ini tau Furihata tak begitu serius padanya, maka ia juga memberikan persyaratan yang sama tak seriusnya.

Wanita itu maju untuk memeluk Furihata, Sungguh dirinya merasa sedih saat sahabatnya seperti ini.

Akashi mengerang frustasi saat ia menyadari bahwa ponsel miliknya tertinggal di kereta. Ia ingin menemui Furihata. Ingin. Sangat ingin. Akashi ingin menghubungi Furihata untuk menanyakan ia ada dimana, agar Akashi bisa langsung ke sana.

Akashi menghentikan taksi. Menyebutkan nama taman tempat mereka seharusnya hari ini bertemu. Berharap agar Furihata masih berada disana. Menunggunya.

Namun saat Akashi sampai disana, ia melihat Furihata sedang dipeluk oleh seorang wanita. Darah di seluruh tubuhnya terasa mendidih. Entah sejak kapan Akashi tidak tau, ia selalu benci jika ada orang yang memberikan kontak lebih pada Furihata. Ada rasa tidak suka yang makin lama terasa panas dan membakar.

Akashi menarik nafas. Berusaha menstabilkan emosinya. Lalu menghampiri mereka berdua.

Furihata Kouki menyadari ada seseorang yang berjalan mendekat dan begitu mengetahui bahwa yang mendekati mereka adalah Akashi, Furihata secara reflek mendorong sahabatnya. Wanita yang tak tau apa-apa itu pun sedikit terhuyung ke belakang. Tapi tidak marah karena dia baru sadar ada yang mendekati mereka dan tadi bukanlah pemandangan yang baik.

"Furihata Kouki..." sebut Akashi. Matanya melirik dari Furihata lalu ke wanita itu dan kembali ke Furihata. "Katamu hari ini kakakmu sedang melakukan persalinan." lanjut Akashi. Tekanan suaranya sangat jelas rasa tidak suka.

"A-akashi-san.." Furihata bergumam.

Wanita berambut sebahu itu mendengar gumaman Furihata dan berkata. "Akashi? Jadi ini Akashi? Akhirnya kau datang juga."

Akashi memberi lirikan tajam pada wanita itu yang tak digubris olehnya. "Baiklah, orang yang kau tunggu sudah datang. Dan sepertinya kalian akan butuh waktu untuk berbicara satu sama lain. Jadi aku akan pergi." ucap wanita itu dengan santai, mengambil belanjaanya yang tadi diletakkan di tanah, kemudian berjalan menjauh.

Kini keheningan ada untuk mereka berdua.

Akashi melangkah maju, mengambil tangan Furihata dan membawanya masuk ke dalam taman. Mendorongya hingga punggung Furihata menabrak pohon lalu memenjarakan Furihata dari kungkungan kedua tangannya.

"Siapa wanita itu?" tanya Akashi. Suaranya mendesis pelan. Mata merahnya seolah menyalakan api amarah si pemilik.

"A-ayumi.." jawab Furihata pelan. Seluruh tubuhnya gemetar karena rasa takut.

"Wanita yang pernah kau suka? Kenapa dia ada disini? Kenapa dia bisa bersamamu? Kenapa dia bisa memelukmu?" Akashi memberondongnya dengan banyak pertanyaan.

Namun belum sempat Furihata menjawab satu, mulutnya langsung dikunci oleh bibir Akashi.

Ciuman kali ini begitu kasar dan panas. Akashi dengan mata yang menyala bagaikan api menakuti Furihata. Bibirnya ia gigit dan hisap dengan kasar. Furihata takut, tapi tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Furihata meremas pundak Akashi. Berusaha mendorong tubuh itu agar menjau darinya. Tapi tidak berhasil. Tubuh Furihata serasa lemas karena ciuman itu.

Ciuman keenam mereka seperti tersulut api. Membakar, menakutkan dan mengancam. Mengambil paksa pasokan oksigennya. Perih pada sentuhannya. Panas di seluruh tubuhnya sehingga lupa bahwa ini masih senja Desember. Memaksa Furihata untuk luluh. Menuntut seolah menginginkan Furihata untuk meleleh karenanya.

"Kouki, aku mencintaimu." ucap Akashi diantara semua gigitan-gigitan dan hisapan-hisapan kasar pada bibir Furihata. "Kau milikku."

Furihata benar-benar telah meleleh.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

∞ Ciuman terakhir itu... dingin

Mereka berjumpa. Mereka berbagi gelisah. Mereka terpisah. Mereka kembali.

Kisah diantara mereka begitu panjang dan rumit. Tapi kisah itu sudah tertoreh dalam kenangan-kenangan manis yang tersimpan dalam album ingatan. Kini mereka hidup bahagia. Berdua sampai tua. Bukankah ini yang disebut dengan akhir yang bahagia? _Happy ending _yang diharapkan semua orang?

Kouki yang sedang terbaring di rumah sakit karena penyakit masa tuanya. Seijuuro senantiasa menanti siang dan malam di samping kekasih hidupnya. Membiarkan semua urusan pada anak angkat mereka.

Seijuuro telah pensiun. Ingin menghabiskan masa tuanya bersama kekasih sehidup sematinya. Hanya berdua. _Happy ending_ yang diharapkan oleh semua orang.

Namun waktu mustahil berhenti. Usia mereka semakin tua seiring dengan banyaknya kisah yang tertoreh. Tubuh mereka semakin renta seiring dengan banyaknya jejak yang mereka tapaki. Dan seiring dengan itu semua, cinta mereka semakin kukuh tak tergoyahkan.

Sepasang mata merah menatap sendu pada sesosok brunet yang berbaring di atas tempat tidur pasien. Mengelus helaian coklat itu perlahan. Si brunet membuka matanya perlahan, melirik sedikit pada sosok yang selama ini tak pernah berhenti untuk terus berada di sisinya kemudian tersenyum simpul.

"Wajahmu terlihat tua jika memasang ekspresi seperti itu, Sei."

Seijuuro membalas senyum kekasih hidup dan matinya dengan senyum yang sama. "Karena aku memang sudah tua, Kouki."

"Berarti yang ini terlihat jauh lebih tua lagi."

Seijuuro tidak membalas gurauan Kouki. Namun sebuah tangan yang lebih ringkih dan kurus darinya terulur untuk menggenggam jemarinya. "Ini bukanlah hal yang buruk," Kouki berusaha meyakinkan.

"Tapi ini sudah ketiga kalinya tubuhmu menolak hemodialisa, Kouki."

"Maka dari itu ada operasi ini kan? Ini bukan pertama kalinya aku operasi memasang kateter."

"Kateternya akan langsung dihubungkan ke jantung dan paru-parumu, Kouki. Dan kemungkinan alat itu-"

"Sei.. disini aku yang akan operasi." Kouki mengangkat tangannya. "Dan tolong jangan menakut-nakuti pasien."

Seijuuro menghela nafas. Kedua tangannya lalu mengambil tangan ringkih dan terangkat itu dan didekatkan ke wajahnya. Mencium tangan itu lembut kemudian meletakkannya di sisi kanan pipinya. "Kouki..."

Kouki menjawab panggilan itu dengan gumaman.

"Jangan pernah kamu berani untuk meninggalkanku. Jangan pernah pergi lebih dulu daripadaku."

"Jangan pernah."

Ya.. karena bagi Akashi Seijuuro yang sekarang, Kouki adalah segalanya. Hidupnya. Tak pernah sedikitpun ia membayangkan menghabiskan sisa hari tuanya - sampai akhir hayat tanpa adanya sosok brunet di sampingnya. Karena bagi Akashi Seijuuro - yang selalu dianggap sempurna oleh semua orang ini - hidupnya terasa cacat jika tanpa ada yang terkasih.

Hal itu bukanlah hanya sekedar metafora. Seijuuro memang benar-benar tak bisa menjalani hidup tanpa Kouki. Tidak setelah ia memutuskan pensiun lebih awal, tak satu hari pun mereka terpisah. Dimana ada Akashi Seijuuro, disitulah Furihata Kouki. Seijuuro lah yang selalu menemani Kouki tiap kali melakukan hemodialisa. Tak ada satu hari pun tugas itu diserahkannya pada orang lain.

Sampai mereka tua renta. Sampai berjalan pun saling memapah.

Namun dengan tubuh Kouki yang lebih lemah darinya, membuat Seijuuro khawatir. Ia takut kehilangan. Ia takut saat ia membuka mata nanti, tak ada sosok yang terkasih di sampingnya. Ia takut saat memandang matahari senja, tidak ada sosok yang sama tua sedang memeluknya dari belakang. Ia takut saat kematian terasa lebih damai dibandingkan hidup sebatang kara.

"Kouki, boleh aku menciummu?"

Permintaan itu membuat Kouki tertawa. Suaranya yang rendah dan lemah itu masih terdengar merdu dan membuat darah Seijuuro berdesir tak karuan.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu?"

"Memangnya aneh?"

"Aneh! Kau berbicara seolah kita masih muda."

"Maksudmu karena kita sudah tua, aku tidak boleh menciummu, begitu?"

"Bukan. Ini aneh saja. Sudah lama kau tidak meminta izin untuk menciumku."

Kouki tersenyum lebar yang diartikan Seijuuro sebagai senyuman nakal. Tak menunggu jawaban dari Kouki, Seijuuro mendekat. Mencium - hanya mencium, menempelkan bibir mereka - dengan lembut kepada sosok yang masih berbaring. Merasakan dan memenuhi afeksi masing-masing. Memberi dan menikmati seolah inilah yang terakhir.

"Aku akan kembali," bisik Kouki saat mereka berpisah di depan ruang operasi.

Seijuuro berdiri menyandar pada dinding saat pintu itu tertutup. Dadanya bergemuruh entah karena takut atau gugup. Jantungnya berdetak melambat namun menguat. Hingga datang seorang perawat yang menghampirinya dengan wajah cemas.

"Tuan Seijuuro tidak apa-apa?"

Seijuuro menggeleng kemudian memilih untuk duduk bersandari pada kursi tunggu. Tak sedikitpun ia ingin beranjak dari tempat itu, tidak sampai Kouki terbangun nanti.

Kouki membuka mata perlahan. Dilihatnya dulu langit-langit yang sangat tak asing baginya. Lalu terdengar suara kursi bergeser. Kouki menengokkan kepalanya ke arah kanan. Ia melihat Kyouya, anak angkat dia dengan Seijuuro yang berdiri di sampingnya.

Ekspresi Kyouya menandakan sebuah kelegaan, tapi kertuan di dahinya seolah memiliki arti lain.

Suara Kouki terdengar serak saat memanggilnya.

"Papa..," Kyouya membalas.

Kouki menengok ke arah lain. Mencari sosok lain yang ingin ia temui. Tapi tidak ada. 'Mungkin Sei sekarang sudah pulang.' pikir Kouki. Kouki memaklumi kondisi Seijuuro yang juga menua, dan tak mungkin menemaninya sepanjang waktu. 'Sei pasti sedang istirahat.'

Kyouya mengulurkan tangannya untuk membelai rambut Kouki yang sudah tidak kecoklatan lagi. "Papa.. Papa istirahat saja lagi. Jangan bergerak dulu."

Kouki mengangguk. Memejamkan matanya kembali sembari menikmati tiap buayan lembut dari anaknya.

Kouki terbangun kembali dan hari telah siang. Sinar mentari terasa begitu menyengat kalau saja tirai jendela kamar rawatnya tidak dibentangkan. Kouki menyadari bahwa ia sendiri. Ia hanya memandang keseluruhan kamar hingga seorang suster datang untuk mengecek keadaanya.

"Nanti sore ada jadwal Hemodialisa ya, Tuan Furihata."

Kouki hanya mengangguk.

"Baru bangun ya? Mau makan? Nanti saya suapi."

Kouki menggeleng. "Nanti saja kalau Sei sudah datang."

Sang suster terdiam. Kemudian memasang senyum manis yang menurut Kouki terlalu berlebihan. "Sebaiknya makan sekarang saja ya. Tuan Akashi sedang konsultasi ke dokter, pasti lama. Kalau telat makan nanti tensinya turun loh."

Kouki termenung sesaat. "Sei sedang konsultasi ke dokter?"

"Iya!" jawab sang suster dengan cepat. Hanya berjarak permilisekon dari pertanyaan Kouki. Wanita yang memakai pakaian serba putih itu menghampiri nakas dan membuka plastik wrap pada makanan Kouki. "Makan yuk!"

Kouki menurut meski enggan. Namun tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan tanpa adanya Seijuuro disampingnya. Karena kalau ia menolak, ia akan sendirian di bangsal ini. Kouki menurut sambil ditemani sahabat hingga Seijuuro kembali.

Pada suapan kelima, pintu kamar Kouki kembali dibuka. Kouki menengok dan mendapati orang lain.

Kyouya datang dengan tubuh gontai. Berjalan perlahan mendekati Kouki yang terduduk di atas ranjang rumah sakit.

"Kyouya, kamu tidak kerja hari ini?" tanya Kouki. Matanya jelas mengamati anaknya jadi atas ke bawah. Wajahnya kusut, begitu pula dengan pakaian yang ia pakai. Bukankah itu pakaian semalam? pikir Kouki.

Suster yang tadinya menyuapi Kouki bergerak mundur. Meletakkan makanan Kouki kembali ke nakas, lalu melangkah ke luar bangsal. Seolah tau dan memberikan mereka privasi lebih.

"Papa..," panggil Kyouya. Ia meraih tangan sebelah tangan Kouki dan digenggamnya erat. Didekatkan tangan kurus itu ke pipinya, yang entah Kouki rasakan seperti ada jejak air disana. "Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku perlihatkan ke papa."

Kouki terduduk lemas di kursi roda. Di dalam ruangan ICU, di depan sebuah ranjang yang diisi oleh seseorang yang amat ia sayangi. Terbaring, tak bergerak. Tak bergeming meski namanya berkali-kali Kouki panggil.

Kouki merasakan ada sebuah remasan di jantungnya. Oksigen seolah-olah berkurang dari paru-parunya. Matanya bak air terjun yang mengalirkan titik-titik kesedihan.

"Sei..," panggil Kouki lagi yang kesekian kalinya. Tangannya menggapai-gapai tubuh itu meski masih memiliki perban bekas operasi disana. "Seijuuro.."

Hanya dengan bertopang sebelah tangan – yang tak terbalut perban – Kouki berusaha berdiri. Meski tidak stabil dan berkali-kali jatuh. Tubuhnya gemetar disaat bersandar pada kasur dan tubuh yang masih memiliki jejak hangat disana.

"Sei.." Kouki melarikan tangannya pada pipi kekasih hatinya. Menepuk mulai dari pelan hingga hampir keras. Pandangannya kabur dengan airmata. Seijuuro tetap tidak membuka mata meski air mata Kouki mengenai wajahnya.

Ini tidak lucu. Jika ini hanya bercandaan, ini tidaklah lucu.

"SEI!" Kouki berteriak. Lalu menguburkan wajahnya di dada Seijuuro yang tak bergerak.

Kouki terus seperti itu hingga beberapa saat. Tangisannya memelan, isakannya berkurang. Masih dengan beralaskan dada Seijuuro, Kouki mendongak ke atas. Menatap wajah yang pucat itu dengan tatapan hampa.

"Aku benci saat kau selalu benar.." Kouki bergumam. "Karena kau selalu benar, bukan berarti kau harus meninggalkan aku lebih dulu."

Kembali terisak. Kembali pandangannya buram dengan air mata.

"Kau tak membiarkanku pergi lebih dulu bukan berarti kau bisa seenaknya pergi!" Kouki melap airmatanya. "Tidak secepat ini!"

Kouki menenggelamkan lagi wajahnya ke dada yang tak memiliki detak itu. "Sekarang aku sendiri. Sekarang aku harus apa?"

Merasakan tepukan di pundaknya, Kouki menoleh. Mengangkat wajahnya, melihat sosok anaknya yang memiliki ekspresi sama sedih namun masih saja berusaha tegar. Ia mengelus punggung Kouki yang mungkin akan mengurangi kesedihan papanya.

"Nee.. Sei.." Kouki mengangkat kepalanya. Mengarahkan kedua telapak tangannya ke wajah Seijuuro. "Boleh aku menciummu?"

Tak menunggu jawaban, Kouki memajukan wajahnya.

Ciuman terakhir terasa menyesakkan. Dingin. Sendu. Sakit. Seperti berdiri di bawah air terjun. Rasa sakitnya dihujam titik-titik air. Meremukkan tiap inci tubuhnya. Memenuhi pandangannya yang hanya dipenuhi oleh air. Dingin menusuk tulang.

Sesak. Di dalam air ini terasa sesak.

→**FIN**

Hemodialisa : atau mungkin biasa dikenal sebagai cuci darah o..o

Kateter : alat yang dimasukkan ke dalam tubuh sebagai saluran keluar masuknya darah dari dalam tubuh ke mesin pencuci darah.

Hallo.. kembali dengan Anne disini.

Sedikit menjelaskan part terakhir itu adalah bagian dari kisah nyata yang Anne saksikan sendiri. Tentu saja dengan drama disana-sini. Well, maaf kalo semisal istilah kedokterannya salah. Anne lupa-lupa ingat karena ini kejadian beberapa tahun lalu.


End file.
